


Greenhouse Shenanigans

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Established Drarry, Friendly!Draco, Gen, Growing Neville Fest, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious!Draco, One-Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Pre Charlie Weasley/Neville Longbottom, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, annoyed!harry, conerned!Harry, minor drarry, on Tumblr and Ao3, pining!neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: During their Eighth year at Hogwarts, Neville spent most of his time at the greenhouse growing and tending to his plants. But when he comes across an unexpected occupant and while enduring the events that followed, he realizes that he might need to grow out his heart and mind as well.





	Greenhouse Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Growing Neville Fest coming up in a couple of weeks this month and I really wanted to start writing (mainly because this would be my very first "Fic Fest" that I would be participating in), and I was feeling pretty antsy too!  
> So here it is one of my favorite pairing and my favorite cinnamon roll who gets his own happy ending, so it's a win-win!  
> Hope y'all enjoy <3  
> Oh yeah**** WARNING: There are HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF MINOR BULLYING IN THIS!!!****
> 
> ~Astrid

Neville loved the greenhouses. Out of all the places in Hogwarts, and around it, the greenhouses were his go-to place ever since first year. He loved the smell of all the different sorts of plants and just the overall air and feeling of the inside of each and every greenhouse that Professor Sprout owned at Hogwarts. He remembered the first time he had ever been acknowledged by someone for his love of plants and Herbology, it was actually Professor Sprout who done it. After telling the rest of his class just how good he was at what they were doing, she had warmly let me have the spare key into Greenhouses One and Two (he had gotten the key to Greenhouse Three after fifth year).

Ever since then, Neville was always running off to the Greenhouses, or sneaking off if it was after curfew because obviously, some plants needed to be tended to during the night! Strangely when Neville was sure he would get caught by a teacher, he always got away. The teachers seem to turn a blind eye when it came to him unless he was being his clumsy old self. But Neville seemed to have grown out of that, after beheading Nagini, just like he had grown into the body that puberty had presented him with. 

Neville wasn't stupid, he was insecure and self-conscious but not stupid. He knew he had changed, physically and mentally, due to the threat of the war hanging over their heads. Now he was just as famous as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. He was a  _war hero._  

 But he didn't really care about fame, he just wanted to be recognized as good enough by his friends and grandmother. He wanted to be just as good as his parents, his mother...his father. 

While rebuilding Hogwarts over the summer after the war, he had seen the outline of the greenhouses and the wilted flowers all over the grass and his green thumb had reared its head. Whenever he wasn't fixing up windows or clearing out rubble, Neville was at the greenhouses transferring plants back and forth, or at the field planting flower seed with such painstaking care. 

When Eighth Year came along, the students of Hogwarts from all years were astounded on how lively the fields looked and Professor Sprout was touched at the care Neville took on tending to the plants. 

Neville was so engrossed in happy thoughts of planting the Mimbulus mimbletonia seeds that he had gotten from Luna Lovegood just a couple days ago when he noticed the door to Greenhouse Two was open halfway. Cautiously, he crept into the greenhouse, the stagnant air hitting his face as soon he stepped in. Neville knew he was the only one to go into the greenhouses after lessons, so who else would actually spend their free time in here? 

Neville got his answer after gently shifting leaves of plants that were in his way and caught sight of a head of blond hair, his breath caught and he stiffened. He would know that hair just about anywhere, he had stared at it for hours on ages, the perfect shade between white blond and platinum blond. 

Draco Malfoy was in the greenhouse and Neville had no idea what to do. Should he speak up? Or stay in the shadows? What even was Draco doing in here? Neville knew he, of all the people, would be the least likely to actually garden, he wouldn't want to get his delicate little hands all  _dirty._

But it seemed like he was wrong again when he caught a glimpse of Malfoy scooping something into his hand and then gently transferring it to a small hole that he had probably dug up (Neville knew he didn't). Carefully, the blond pushed the excess soil up over the seed and patted it softly after he was sure the soil was covering all of the seed. 

Neville was planning on backing away slowly just to give Draco some space and also to avoid any risk of talking to his former bully. He didn't even know whether to consider Draco a bully anymore, the blond had stuck to his books and his close-knit groups of friends (Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson) ever since they had all decided to come back to Hogwarts for the Eighth Year to finish their education. 

Maybe it was also because of the fact that Ron and Hermione had both decided to not go to Hogwarts to finish their education, both had already secured good jobs, Hermione in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ron as the co-manager of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes alongside his brother George Weasley. 

A loud clang alerted Neville that as he was backing away, he must have accidentally knocked over the tin watering can resting beside a small wooden table used to hold gardening tools. The clang seemed to reverberate all around the greenhouse and Neville stood stock straight and winced at the sound. Draco looked up at the noise and turned around, instead of a harsh retort like Neville was expecting, the blond simply grimaced sheepishly and rubbed his arms together. 

"It's not curfew yet, so I wanted to try my hand at gardening...you always seemed to work at the other greenhouses do I wanted to see if I can plant something too, Mother taught me," he said before Neville could ask the question. "I've always loved to garden but I couldn't really do it because I was afraid of everyone judging me," he gave a short laugh that was filled with bitterness, "guess I don't have to worry about that now, do I? Everyone thinks I'm evil or a Death Eater, I mean I am but..."

"No, you're not!" Neville blurted out before Draco could go on about his regrets and thoughts and insecurities. Neville hated hearing someone put themselves down so badly, everyone was different in their own way, and his grandmother always said because of that, everyone's thought processes and mindsets are always different as well. 

Now, however, he was regretting his rash decision when he saw Draco look at him with confusion, _fuck his Gryffindor tendencies_. 

"I mean...you're just a child, a child with a horrible father no less...I mean, no offense?" His voice trailed off meekly at the sight of Draco's narrowed eyes.  _Oh shit. Oh shit. I fucked up, he idolizes his father right? Of course, he does! Goddamit, I'm such a moron, I am so-_

"Stop thinking so hard, Longbottom, your head will explode," Neville blinked at the not-mad tone of the other man's voice. Hesitantly he met Draco's eyes to see, much to his surprise, that the blond's gray eyes were sparkling with amusement and humor. Neville blinked again, was he in some sort of alternate universe? Because there was absolutely no way Draco Malfoy had just looked at  _him_ like that!

 "I-what?" Neville asked intelligently, Draco simply rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Honestly, you Gryffindors. You didn't offend me, Longbottom, I already knew my father was a piece of crap since second year, I was just doing all that impress him so he'll actually start acting like a proper father to me but," he laughed shortly "as you can see that never happened."

"Wait so you're not...mad?" Neville tried to get his head around this, Draco was neglected? By his father? And since when did he learn how to garden?

"No, Longbottom, I'm not," Draco said, a small smirk curving across his face although his eyes still held patience. "Now for Merlin's sake, can you help me out with this blasted plant? Garden may be a hobby of mine but I'm no pro."

Draco Malfoy was admitting that he wasn't a pro at something? Neville decided not to think too much of this bizarre encounter or else his head  _will_ explode. He crouched down beside the blond and helped pull up the dirt, "when did you learn how to garden?" He finally asked the question that had been buzzing about his mind the whole time, "you don't seem like the type to-"

"Get my hands dirty?" Draco offered a raised brow, "Mother taught me," he answered and Neville knew the conversation was over. It'd be nice to have a gardening buddy anyway, he thought to himself as he helped Draco plant the seeds. 

***

Three months had passed and Friday evening found Neville briskly striding out the front doors and to the shape of the greenhouses out on the field. There were still some students milling around, chatting with one another or at the Pitch practicing Quidditch. Neville waved at any of them who said hello but didn't stop to chat. Evenings, especially Friday evenings had started to become his favorites time of the day for two reasons. 

One, his gardening hour was then, and gods Neville loved his greenhouses and plants. He had just gotten a recommendation from Professor Sprout to Headmistress McGonagall that he would be the best candidate for the next Herbology professor. He had been ecstatic when a proud Sprout had stood behind McGonagall, who had delivered the news with just a hint of a smile that showed she was proud. Neville vowed to never make her regret her decision, which brought him to reason number two...

Draco Malfoy. 

That's it. That's the reason. At first, they were just awkward acquaintances but then gradually they grew to friends and then best friends after the constant nightmares they both would get and how they both always ended up in the greenhouses after. 

Neville would've been fine, he would've been happy if he had considered Draco as a friend, but it was hard to, whenever Draco accidentally smudges his flushed cheeks with dirt, from working in the sun for too long. Or, whenever he would actually smile instead of smirk and laugh at the stuff Neville said, gods, his laugh is just... _perfect._ Neville would die a happy man if he got to listen to Draco's laugh for the entire day.

Now Neville was pretty damn sure that his view of Draco had slightly evolved to something...more. And he was freaking out. 

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Neville stopped and listened. 

"So you're a garden-loving pansy too? Should've known, cause you're a fucking fag!"

The voice seems to come from Greenhouse One...Neville nearly sighed out in relief. If Draco was in trouble, out of all the greenhouses, the first one would be the least dangerous option...not that any options are harmless. 

"Leave me alone, Ryans," That was Draco's voice, with the unmistakable twinge of annoyance in it. Neville crept closer to the doorway of the greenhouse and slowly cracked it open.

Draco was close by, a watering can held aloft in one hand and the other clenched into a fist, he has slightly turned away from his offenders, primarily focusing his attention on a small potted plant. 

"Oh look at that! The fag thinks he can just order us around eh?" Neville turned his gaze to see a bunch of seventh years wearing Gryffindor robes and large sneers. The biggest one, and the one who looked like the leader of the group was a burly square faced boy with little moles dotted everywhere on his face and neck. 

"I wasn't-" Draco protested when Square Face shoved him back roughly. Draco stumbled in surprise, his formerly clenched hand flying to grasp the table behind him, the watering can falling to the floor with a loud _CLANG_. The seventh-year Gryffindors laughed loudly at Draco struggling to regain his balance, Neville noticed the blond's red cheeks, hearty scowl, and the glistening sheen in his eyes.

"I said leave me alone, you little blocky ass!" Draco spat at the group, his hands shaking, either in embarrassment or fury, Neville didn't know. His face had completely flushed now and his left eye was twitching. 

Square Face's face darkened and quick as lightning his fist flashed out and struck Draco on the face. The blond fell down with a yelp and Square Face snarled, "don't you  _ever_ call me that, you little Death Eater. You, of all the people, have no right! You should be rotting in Azkaban with your cowardly fath-"

"Hey!" Neville strode out from his hiding place. The Gryffindors and Draco whipped around at the new voice. Draco's face was carefully blank but the Gryffindors looked even smugger than before. 

"What's going on here?" Neville asked sharply all clumsiness and nervousness he had felt during his previous years were gone. He remembered Dumbledore's words _'it is just as brave to stand up to our friends'_ he was a war hero for a reason!

"Well," Square Face started, the obnoxiously smug look still plastered on his face, "this  _Death Eater,"_ he looked scornfully at Draco, who had pushed himself up to his feet with a hand clutched at his eye. Neville could see the ring of black from where his hand failed to cover the injury and his anger at this injustice grew.

"You attacked a student for no reason?" He asked flatly before the group could finish what they were saying. Square Face's smile dipped as he took notice of how furious Neville was. 

"Well I mean, he's a Death Eater!" Ryans said flailing at the stiff form of Draco, "he's the bad guy here, we're just showing everyone the proof!"

"What proof? That you all are just a typical group of bullies and you pick on people even though you don't know the whole story?" Before Ryans could open his mouth, Neville cut him off. 

"I will be reporting this to McGonagall, she's still the head of Gryffindor, and she'll see to your punishment accordingly, now scram!" The group of Gryffindors fled, leaving Neville and Draco alone in the stuffy greenhouse.

"I'm fine," Draco muttered before Neville could ask, he rubbed the eye gingerly and withheld a wince, "just a minor bruise, I'll get it checked out with Pomfrey before turning in."

"I'm coming with you," Neville said decisively, and before Draco could protest, the Gryffindor grabbed his wrist and led him out the greenhouse and in the direction of the castle. 

It was quiet for a while before Neville spoke up, "does this usually happen to you?"

Draco stayed silent for a minute or two, Neville was friends with him long enough to know that these bits of silence usually means that he was thinking about how to phrase his answers. "I guess so," he said at last when they were a mile or two away from the front steps, "I mean I don't blame them but-"

"I told you to stop blaming yourself!" Neville said fiercely, "you're just as important as anyb-"

"Malfoy!"

Neville and Draco turned to see Harry Potter sprinting down from the lake at a feverish speed. He skidded to a halt and snagged Draco's free arm, which in turn caused Neville's hand to fall off.

"Let me see!" Harry commanded, trying to maneuver his hands around to get a grip on Draco's face to see the injury.

"Stop it, Potter! This is not being inconspicuous," Draco protested, ducking away from Harry's insistent assault, "why do you care anyway?"

"Why do I care?" Harry jerked his head back, shock and hurt flooding his gaze. Neville saw Draco's eyes instantly filled with regret but Harry plowed on before a word was said. "I don't care about being inconspicuous you great git! I care that those prats are hurting you and I can't do anything about it because you're my boyfriend and I can't protect you!"

Neville saw Draco's mouth move to answer, but he couldn't hear anything. His world felt like it was spinning and he felt like his heart stopped beating. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are dating? Since when?

All his feelings seem to crash down at that statement, his mind replaying the moments when Harry and Draco were in the same room, the small glances, the secret smiles, and the inside jokes. How had Neville not noticed it before?

"Nev? Neville? You okay?" Neville came to Draco shaking his shoulder, his other hand firmly encased in Harry's much bigger one. The deep black eye out in the open for all to see.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Neville said forcing a smile, "just was wondering what punishment to give to those kids."

"Oh yes!" Harry jumped on the topic, "detention seems too laid back no? Or how about extra work? Or.."

Draco grinned fondly at the bespectacled Gryffindor rambling away and sent a grateful look at Neville, 'thanks for the help' he mouthed, before pulling at Harry's hand and the two of them walked hand in hand to the castle. 

Neville had to admit, the two of them did make a very cute pairing. They take the phrase, 'opposites attract' to the next level, honestly. 

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice what was in front of him, or rather who. Neville crashed headlong into what felt like a brick wall, and literally almost bounced off of it if it weren't for a strong muscular hand wrapping around his bicep and steadying him. 

"You okay?" A deep gravelly, but smooth voice asked, Neville shook his head to get rid of the dizziness that had taken over before peeking up at the mystery person who had nearly killed (and saved) him. 

Mystery Guy was kinda tall, nearly the same height as Neville but he was much wider and muscular, with muscles practically bulging out of the thin shirt he wore. He had freckles splashed all over his face along with a buzzcut of red hair and a wide crooked grin that just screamed mischief, kind of like a certain set of twins. 

Neville nearly salivated. 

"Hi sorry there mate, I'm Charlie Weasley. I'm the assistant Care of Magical Creatures teacher for the year," the redhead said, with just a shadow of smirk that told Neville that he knew exactly what his presence was doing to the younger brunette. 

"I-I'm Neville," Neville said gulping a bit to gather more breath into his airways, "Neville Longbottom."

"Ah, a Longbottom," Charlie said with a blatant wink that made Neville blush, "well I have a feeling I'm gonna like Hogwarts this year."

Neville did too, especially Care of Magical Creatures, which coincidentally is located just close to the greenhouses. Neville wondered if he should tell Charlie that. 

Maybe not right now, after all, he had the whole year ahead of him. 

Eighth-year was turning out to be not so bad after all. Now how to get Charlie on a date...and get Harry and Draco to come out with their relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it suffices and check out my Tumblr @scorpittariusslytherdor


End file.
